JBJ, Kenta dan Americano?
by Qiuxue
Summary: Akhirnya mereka berkumpul kembali. Ini hanyalah pertemuan biasa sambil minum di cafe. Tapi... Americano? Dan Kenta? [Hodken at the end. Donghan x Kenta.]


Jam 19:30 malam.

Hampir setiap menit, setiap detik Takada Kenta selalu melihat jarum jam di jam tangannya. Hatinya tidak tenang, ada janji yang harus ditepatinya saat ini. Tapi apa mau dikata, jadwalnya hari ini berakhir lebih lama karena ada kejadian saat proses syuting tadi.

"Hyung, apa masih lama lagi?", tanyanya dengan raut wajah yang memelas.

Disebelahnya adalah seorang pemuda dewasa yang biasa menemani Kenta disetiap jadwal padatnya, ya dia adalah sang manajer yang saat ini juga sedang menyetir. Tidak lupa untuk tetap fokus pada jalan didepannya sang manajer berusaha untuk tetap tenang menjawab pertanyaan sang artis berharap agar Kenta tidak terlalu risau.

"Sudah sampai, didepan sana sudah terlihat. Kalau kamu mau, kamu bisa turun dari mobil dan jalan sedikit kesana. Aku akan parkirkan mobil ini dulu".

"Oh ya? Tapi hyung nanti mau tunggu dimana? Apa mau ikut saja kedalam?". Kenta pun bersiap untuk segera bergegas turun dari mobil. Waktunya sudah tidak ada lagi, dia sudah telat. Kenta hanya mengambil handphone dan dompetnya saja.

Sang manajer menolak secara halus, ia menggelengkan kepalanya dan menunjuk kearah salah satu cafe. "Aku akan berada disana, kamu nikmati saja waktumu sama yang lainnya. Kalau sudah selesai bisa langsung telpon aku".

"Okay hyung,".

.

"Kenta... Kamu dimana..."

Sementara itu didalam cafe yang sudah dijanjikan ada lima orang pemuda tampan yang sedang berkumpul. Mereka tampak tenang menunggu kedatangan satu orang anggota lagi yang... telat.

"Hyung, udah ada kabar dari Kenta hyung?". Ucap seorang pemuda yang bisa dibilang paling ganteng diantara mereka, Kwon Hyunbin. Idol model yang super ganteng dan super tinggi.

Baru saja yang lain mau menjawab tiba-tiba datang seseorang yang setengah berlari menghampiri kumpulan pemuda ini.

"Maaf! Maaf ya aku telat!! Tadi ada kendala sedikit pas syuting. Aktrisnya ngga sengaja terpeleset, terus jatoh nabrak meja. Abis itu-"

"Ssh! Kenta..."

Kenta menoleh, Sanggyun sudah berdiri disampingnya sambil memegang kedua pundaknya. "Duduk dulu.. Kamu kan baru sampai..."

"...Iya,"

"Jadi, tadi ada sedikit masalah pas syuting? Yasudah, kamu juga ngga telat-telat banget kok". Taehyun buka suara. Dia melihat Kenta yang sudah susah payah berlari demi menepati janjinya datang tepat waktu. Menurutnya itu sudah cukup.

Akhirnya mereka berkumpul. Enam orang anggota JBJ. Sebuah grup yang sangat disayang fansnya, walaupun sekarang mereka sudah punya jadwal masing-masing tapi mereka berjanji mereka akan terus berkumpul bersama. Bagaimanapun persahabatan mereka adalah yang paling penting.

Waktu-waktu bersama kembali seperti ini sangatlah berharga bagi mereka karena walaupun berapa kali mereka menetapkan jadwal untuk berkumpul bersama hal itu tidak pernah terjadi. Disamping sibuknya jadwal pribadi, terkadang ada saja jadwal dadakan yang membuat semua rencana itu runyam.

Meminum kopi dan memakan sedikit cemilan sembari bercanda sana sini membuat mereka sangat senang. Taehyun tidak berhenti tersenyum melihat Hyunbin yang sedari tadi menjahili Yongguk. Dia terus saja berusaha menempel dan mencium si pangeran kucing. 'Begini nih kalau Hyunbin udah kumat', batinnya berkata.

Disisi lain ada Sanggyun dan Kenta. Entah kenapa walaupun ada kursi kosong disebelah Donghan, Kenta malah duduk disamping Sanggyun. Yah ini kan bukan sesi interview di radio atau fansign yang mengharuskan mereka duduk berdasarkan official order. Terserah Kenta mau duduk dimana saja dan memang karena sudah dasarnya lugu, Kenta tidak sadar bahwa hal sekecil itu bisa membuat seseorang cemburu.

"Donghan... Donghanie..". Taehyun menepuk bahu Donghan. "Kenapa? Kamu kok diem?".

"Oh, Ah ngga hyung". Jawabnya sambil menyinggungkan senyuman. Senyuman bakpao atau senyuman moomin kalau kata fansnya bilang. Hhe...

Tapi Taehyun tidak sebodoh itu. Sebagai ketua grup dia tahu semua kelakuan dan kebiasaan bahkan mungkin rahasia para membernya. Kalau soal Donghan? Dia tahu sekali apa yang anak itu pikirkan. Walaupun dia bandel, tapi dia adalah maknae yang penurut. Kalau ditanya, dia akan jawab jujur (apalagi sama ketuanya, siapa juga yang berani bohong. Gitu-gitu seorang Taehyun juga disegani sebagai sosok yang harus dipatuhi).

Taehyun melirik ke arah member yang paling dia sukai, member paling manis tapi juga bodoh dan lugu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kenta. Sedari tadi Kenta mengobrol riang dengan Sanggyun. Kalau dari penglihatan Taehyun sih tidak ada yang salah dengan mereka berdua. Cuma mungkin kalau dari penglihatan Donghan gerakan tangan Sanggyun terlihat menyebalkan. Pasalnya sedari tadi Kenta datang, duduk dan mengobrol sampai sekarang tangan Sanggyun tidak lepas dari Kenta. Dari pundaknya, menyentuh bahunya, terkadang mengusap lengannya dan sekarang... Ada di atas pangkuan Kenta. Semua itu dia lakukan tanpa mengundang keanehan bagi orang lain yang melihat mereka tapi tentu saja bagi seorang Donghan itu sesuatu.

Menghela nafas panjang, Taehyun menepuk-nepuk pundak Donghan. Dia tidak berkata apa-apa tapi Donghan tahu bahwa Taehyun tidak ingin dia membuat keributan disini, tidak disituasi seperti ini.

"Kenta hyung, kamu sudah pesan minuman? Dari tadi kamu bicara terus. Apa ngga haus?". Tanya Hyunbin.

"Oh iya, aku lupa-"

"Minum punyaku saja! Ini ayo minum! Minum! Minummmm!!". Sahut Yongguk sembari memaksakan ice cofee miliknya kepada Kenta.

Kenta hanya tertawa geli sambil menangkal tangan Yongguk yang memaksanya minum. Kelakuan Yongguk tidak berubah, masih sama seperti dulu. Baginya Yongguk sudah seperti adiknya sendiri. Bahkan sebagian fans melihat mereka seperti kakak adik bukan?

"Kenta mau pesan apa? Aku juga belum pesan. Aku yang traktir,".

"Heeee?? Tidak, tidak perlu Sanggyun ah. Aku bisa bayar sendiri-".

"Sudah, tunggu disini saja. Vanilla Latte kan?"

Belum sempat Kenta menjawab Sanggyun sudah berdiri dari tempatnya dan pergi memesan minuman. Kenta hanya bisa melihatnya pergi dengan raut wajah yang sedikit tidak percaya.

"Sanggyun hyung hari ini so sweet banget deh. Aku sama Hyunbin juga dibeliin minuman. Ya kan Hyunbin?". Tanya Yongguk sembari mengusap dagu Hyunbin layaknya seekor kucing.

Hyunbin mengangguk, "Iya, tadi kan kita sampai setelah Taehyun hyung sama Donghanie, lalu dia tanya kita sudah pesan minuman atau belum. Eh langsung dibeliin."

"Iya, tapi kita berdua ngga dibeliin karena pas sampai kita langsung pesan duluan". Timpal Taehyun yang merengut sambil meminum ice tea nya.

Saat ini, kesempatan Donghan untuk mendekat ke hyung kesayangannya. Dia pindah lalu duduk di bangku samping Kenta yang kosong. "Kenta hyung, coba deh rasain minumanku ini. Kamu pasti suka,"

"Oh ya? Memang itu apa?". Jawabnya pelan namun penuh minat dengan minuman yang ada ditangan Donghan.

"Honey dates frappe. Ini manis kok,"

Kenta menerima minuman dari tangan Donghan dan perlahan meminumnya. Ia takut kalau saja si maknae ini sedang menjahilinya. Tapi ternyata Donghan benar, rasanya manis. Rasa kopinya hanya sedikit.

Melihat ekspresi yang ada di wajah Kenta, Donghan bisa menebak kalau Kenta pasti suka dengan rasanya. "Bagaimana hyung? Suka?"

Kenta dengan cepat mengangguk, "Hm! Rasanya manis, tidak terlalu banyak kopinya. Aku suka! Mungkin bisa sebagai pengganti kalau aku bosan dengan vanilla latte."

Kali ini senyum manis terkembang di wajah Kenta dan tanpa sepengetahuannya orang-orang disampingnya pun jadi ikut senang dan tersenyum juga. Entahlah, rasanya Hyunbin, Yongguk, Taehyun dan Donghan bisa merasakan kebahagiaan yang tulus saat member yang satu ini merasa senang dan tersenyum riang.

"Hyung, kamu memang yang paling manis." Puji Donghan sambil sedikit mencubit pipi Kenta. Ia lalu merangkul Kenta dengan erat dan menggeser badan Kenta supaya lebih dekat dengannya.

.

"Kalian sedang ngobrolin apa?"

"Oh, Sanggyun hyung beneran beliin Kenta hyung minuman. Aku kira bohongan," sahut Hyunbin sambil terkekeh.

"Ssh biar saja. Kalau kamu mau bayar, sini bayar ke aku. Nanti aku belikan makanan buat tolbi sama rcy."

"Ohhh Yongguk hyung, kenapa kamu jadi sensi begitu?".

Dan mulai lagi pertengkaran kecil diantara mereka berdua.

Hari semakin malam, suasana semakin menghangat. Kenta sudah memberitahu manajernya agar pulang lebih dulu karena ia takut merepotkan jikalau pertemuan grup ini berakhir lebih lama.

Hyunbin dan Yongguk masih serasa berada di dunia mereka sendiri. Keduanya sama-sama usil dan tidak mau mengalah. Kalau Hyunbin berusaha mencium Yongguk maka Yongguk akan membalasnya dengan sindiran atau cubitan kecil lalu Hyunbin akan membalasnya lagi dengan pelukan. Mungkin tidak banyak yang tahu kalau aslinya seorang Hyunbin bertingkah seperti anak kecil, manja. Bahkan kalau kemauannya tidak dituruti, ia bisa saja cemberut.

Donghan masih seperti tadi, walaupun tidak ditunjukkan tapi raut wajahnya mengatakan apa yang ada didalam hatinya. Sesekali dia ikut gabung berbicara dengan Sanggyun dan Kenta. Terkadang Taehyun mengobrol hal yang penting dengan Sanggyun dan disaat seperti itu dia bisa mendapatkan perhatian Kenta secara utuh.

Tapi tetap saja, dia tidak suka. Selama Sanggyun masih ada disamping Kenta, dia bisa dengan mudah mengalihkan pembicaraan Donghan. Kesal? Tentu saja Donghan kesal, lebih baik yang ada disamping Kenta itu adalah Taehyun. Setidaknya Taehyun tahu perasaannya pada Kenta dan dia bukan orang yang terlalu suka skinship.

"Kenta mau coba Americano? Tapi pahit banget, aku pesan yang biasa. Kopinya 5 shots,". Tanya Sanggyun.

"Aku udah ada feeling kalau itu pasti pahit banget". Taehyun merinding melihat hitamnya kopi yang ada ditangan Sanggyun.

"Aku juga udah coba, satu shots aja pahit banget hyung. Apalagi seperti punya Sanggyun hyung... Uhhh...". Tambah Hyunbin. Sepertinya orang seperti Hyunbin sudah mencoba beberapa jenis minuman ya. Kesannya dia cocok sekali berada di bar. Hhe..

Setelah mendengarkan jawaban temannya, Kenta merasa ragu untuk mencoba tawaran Sanggyun. "Uhhm ngga deh, kayaknya pahit banget...",

Tapi entah setan apa yang merasuk ke jiwa Donghan, sang maknae justru tanpa pikir panjang meminta Kenta untuk tetap mencobanya. "Coba saja. Sekaliii saja hyung, daripada penasaran."

"Haha sudah sudah, aku cuma bercanda kok. Tidak perlu memaksakan diri."

Mendengar jawaban Sanggyun membuat Kenta jadi semakin berani. Dia tahu itu pasti pahit tapi memang dasar Kenta, dia pasti akan melakukan hal-hal aneh tanpa berpikir dua kali. Yah, daripada penasaran juga kan...

Kenta mengambil Americano dari tangan Sanggyun dan dengan sangat hati-hati meminumnya. Dia cuma ingin merasakkannya diujung lidah. Sanggyun dan Taehyun berbisik agar ia tidak memaksakan diri namun mereka juga sebenarnya penasaran apakah Kenta bisa meminum kopi tanpa gula.

Saat kopinya sudah terasa dilidah, Kenta mencoba untuk meminumnya sedikit namun naas, tangan jahil Donghan lebih dulu menekan gelas minumannya dan membuat Kenta menelan banyak kopi Americano.

Kenta kaget, kopinya pun jatuh membasahi bajunya. Hanya tersisa sedikit digelas yang langsung ia taruh diatas meja.

Taehyun bergegas menghampiri Kenta yang kemudian terbatuk-batuk. Hyunbin dan Yongguk langsung mengambil tisu untuk membersihkan tumpahan kopi dibaju Kenta. Sanggyun juga sama khawatirnya, dia berusaha menepuk-nepuk punggung Kenta supaya dia berhenti batuk.

"Kenta, Kenta! Kamu ngga apa-apa?". Taehyun sedikit menunduk, melihat wajah Kenta yang menjadi sangat pucat.

Kenta mencoba berbicara, tapi tidak bisa. Rasanya pahit sekali, bagaikan mengunyah beberapa obat-obatan sekaligus. Terasa sekali sampai ketenggorokan. Dia terus menerus batuk sampai perutnya bereaksi, kali ini rasa mual yang luar biasa menghampirinya dan membuatnya hampir muntah.

Melihat situasi menjadi gawat didepan matanya sendiri Donghan berinisiatif mengambil minuman Taehyun. Sedari tadi yang tidak minum kopi cuma sang ketua, dan dia bersyukur atas hal kecil seperti ini.

"Kenta hyung! Minum ini! Ini Ice tea punya Taehyun hyung!"

Dengan cepat tangan Kenta meraihnya dan dia langsung meminumnya dengan cepat. Rasa pahitnya sudah tidak tertahankan untuk bisa berpikir apakah Donghan akan mengerjainya lagi atau tidak.

Rasa ice tea yang segar benar-benar membantu menghilangkan (sedikit) rasa pahit di tenggorokannya. Setidaknya kini Kenta sudah bisa bernafas lega walaupun rasa mual diperutnya masih sangat terasa. Kenta menyandarkan badannya dibangku, rasanya lemas sekali. Beberapa kali dia memuntahkan air saja.

Taehyun mendekapnya, ia berdiri disamping Kenta dan membisikkan kata-kata yang membuat Kenta tenang. Dipintanya tisu dari Hyunbin dan dengan perlahan ia usap keringat dan airmata yang ada diwajah Kenta. Ya, efeknya sampai separah itu.

Tidak ada yang bisa berkata-kata. Suasana jadi tenang. Mata mereka hanya tertuju pada Kenta yang masih sesekali meminum ice tea milik Taehyun. Itupun dibantu sang ketua karena tangannya seperti tidak bertenaga.

"Kenta.. Bagaimana sekarang? Masih terasa pahit?". Suara Sanggyun benar-benar terdengar tulus, ia sangat khawatir akan keadaan Kenta. Bagaimanapun juga, dia merasa kalau setengahnya adalah salahnya.

"Aku sama Hyunbin mau order makanan sama minuman manis lagi untuk Kenta hyung ya? Aku akan pesan makanan yang baik untuk kondisi seperti hyung. Ayo Hyunbin!".

Yongguk menggandeng tangan Hyunbin, sedikit memaksa untuk pergi bersamanya. Sebenarnya bukan untuk menemaninya, tapi untung saja Yongguk bisa cepat membaca situasi. Dalam hitungan menit Hyunbin pasti ada melabrak Donghan. Dia memang terkenal sebagai member yang tidak bisa dikontrol dan pastinya akan berbuat sesukanya. Tapi syukurlah, Hyunbin masih belum sadar dan berpikir kesana jadi dia ikut dengan pasrah bersama Yongguk.

.

Sementara itu Taehyun dan yang lainnya berpindah tempat ke jajaran meja disebelahnya. Mereka sudah memanggil staff cafe yang dengan segera membersihkan sisa insiden tadi. Tidak lupa mereka pun meminta maaf dengan sangat atas apa yang mereka perbuat.

"Hyung..."

Suara Donghan terdengar lirih, dia menunduk, tidak berani menatap Taehyun. Donghan duduk disamping Kenta, dia memegang tangan Kenta dan menautkan jari jemari mereka. Dia bisa merasakan bagaimana lemasnya tubuh Kenta sekarang.

Sanggyun yang berdiri disamping Taehyun pun sama sekali tidak membantu membuat situasi menjadi normal. Dia terlihat sangat serius, tapi juga seperti menyesali sesuatu.

Kenta membuka matanya. Ia perlahan membangunkan tubuhnya. "Ini bukan salah siapa-siapa.. Sanggyun-"

"Aku salah Kenta. Aku yang menawari kamu untuk mencoba minuman itu."

Kenta menghela nafas, "Tapi kan.. Aku yang mau.. Tidak ada salah siapa-siapa disini."

Dengan cepat Donghan menyela pembicaraan, "Aku minta maaf hyung... Sanggyun hyung, Taehyun hyung, Kenta hyung... Dan semuanya. Aku yang membuat keributan. Aku yang bikin Kenta hyung jadi begini...". Suaranya makin mengecil. Donghan pasti sudah merasa sangat bersalah atas semua ini.

Taehyun yang sedari tadi diam seribu bahasa kini menatap tajam Donghan yang masih menunduk. "Aku tahu Kim Donghan, kenapa kamu sampai begini. Tapi... Aku yakin kamu juga tidak berniat untuk benar-benar mencelakai Kenta. Hanya saja, lain kali tolong hati-hati saat bercanda dengan Kenta, dengan siapapun. Kita tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi. Bagaimana kalau malah menjadi hal yang buruk?"

Donghan hanya bisa diam. Dia hanya bisa menerima apapun itu perkataan Taehyun. Sama saja cari mati jika dia melawan sang ketua. Lagipula, Donghan bukanlah anak tidak tahu diri yang tidak menghormati seniornya. Dia sangat patuh pada mereka.

Sanggyun menepuk pundak Taehyun dan mengindikasikan bahwa ini sudah larut malam. Ia pun menghampiri Kenta dan mengelus pipinya, "Aku sudah harus pulang. Aku benar-benar minta maaf Kenta. Aku janji, aku akan traktir Kenta makan apapun yang Kenta mau."

"Benarkah? Janji ya?". Jawab Kenta dengan senyuman polosnya. Kalau soal makanan, itu sih beda lagi hhe..

Reaksi Kenta mengundang senyum diwajah Sanggyun dan Taehyun. Si imut ini memang selalu ceria. Padahal dia baru saja seperti orang keracunan. Tapi justru hal itu yang membuat mereka tenang. Kenta pasti akan baik-baik saja.

"Aku janji. Janji kelingkingggg~"

"Janjiiii~"

Setelah keduanya mengikat janji, mereka pun pamit. Tentu tidak sebelum Taehyun juga berjanji bahwa Kenta harus selalu mengabarkan keadaannya dan Taehyun akan selalu siap mendampinginya.

Mereka bertemu dengan Hyunbin dan Yongguk saat mereka mau mengantarkan makanan namun Taehyun membisikkan sesuatu pada mereka dan mereka pun melesat pamit pulang pada Kenta.

Hyunbin mengecup pipi Kenta dan bilang bahwa dia akan menelpon Kenta besok untuk memastikan keadaannya. Yongguk pun tidak mau kalah. Dia berjanji akan mengirimkan makanan ke apartemen Kenta supaya Kenta cepat sehat.

.

Kini hanya ada Kenta dan Donghan...dan makanan yang telah dipesan Hyunbin dan Yongguk tadi tersedia diatas meja mereka.

"Donghanie.. Hey..."

Kenta menatap Donghan yang masih belum mau mengangkat kepalanya. "Donghan... Taehyun sudah pulang, sudah jangan takut lagi...". Perlahan ia guncangkan bahu Donghan. Kenta juga belum bisa berbuat banyak. Salah gerak sedikit saja perutnya bisa terasa mual lagi.

Dilepaskannya tautan tangan mereka dan didekapnya erat hyung kesayangannya. "Maaf hyung... Maaf.."

Hanya kata maaf yang terdengar. Kenta juga merasa sangat sedih. Walaupun dia tahu Donghan tidak berniat mencelakainya tapi Donghan tetaplah Donghan. Dia sangat menyayangi semua hyungnya sampai seperti ini.

Kenta membalas pelukan Donghan. Ia mengusap kepala Donghan berharap agar sang maknae bisa merasa tenang.

Mereka terus pada posisi seperti itu untuk beberapa manit sampai Donghan sedikit melepaskan dekapannya namun tangannya masih melingkar dibadan Kenta. Ia takut kalau Kenta merasa pusing dan bisa tiba-tiba pingsan.

Donghan menatap wajah Kenta. Benar saja, wajahnya masih pucat. Ia kembali menggenggam tangan Kenta dan mencium punggung tangannya. Kenta hanya diam, dia sudah terbiasa dengan perlakuan Donghan yang seperti ini.

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang hyung. Kalau perlu aku akan menginap di apartemenmu."

"A-apa? Tidak perlu sampai seperti itu. Antar aku pulang saja sudah cukup. Kalau besok aku masih tidak enak badan aku akan bicara dengan manajer."

Donghan menatap mata Kenta. Memang benar apa yang dikatakannya. Mereka juga sudah tidak bisa seenaknya lagi. Bagaimana kalau ada yang tahu Donghan menginap di apartemen Kenta? Mungkin biasa saja untuk fans mereka tapi kalau sampai ada orang jahat yang membuat berita aneh, ini akan lebih bahaya untuk Kenta hyung juga.

Merasa tidak banyak yang bisa diperbuat, Donghan hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang. Untuk sekarang lebih baik jika Kenta memakan semua makanan ini sebelum pulang. Itu akan lebih baik karena perutnya sudah terisi sebelum tidur, jadi besok setidaknya Kenta tidak akan terlalu merasa pusing.

Menolak untuk melepaskan dirinya dari Kenta, Donghan malah membantu Kenta untuk makan. Dia juga menyangga badan Kenta karena tadi hyung kesayangannya ini bilang kalau dia mulai merasa mual.

Alih-alih berbuat baik untuk Kenta, Donghan malah mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan. Dia melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Kenta, terkadang mengusap pinggulnya. Donghan juga sering mencuri kesempatan untuk mengecup pipi Kenta beberapa kali. Semua itu adalah bentuk kasih sayangnya untuk Kenta. Kalau dilihat dari jauh, mungkin mereka seperti sepasang kekasih yang sangat romantis.

"Donghanie... Tangan.."

Sesekali Kenta menepis tangan Donghan yang sudah keluar batasan. Dasar, kalau saja dia tidak selemas ini gara-gara insiden tadi dia pasti sudah mencubit Donghan dengan keras.

"Hyung, kamu maafin aku kan?"

"Lagi? Sudah cukup minta maafnya."

"Tapi kamu maafin aku kan...?"

"Iya, aku ma-"

Belum selesai Kenta berbicara, Donghan sudah menolehkan wajah Kenta dengan satu tangannya. Ia kemudian mencium Kenta dengan paksa. Open mouth.

Tidak bisa bergerak, tangan Donghan yang ada dikepalanya menghalangi Kenta untuk menghindar. Kenta meremas baju Donghan berharap agar Donghan sedikit bergeming tapi tetap tidak bisa. Mau tidak mau dia menerima ciuman Donghan.

Sudah hampir tidak bisa bernafas, tapi Donghan belum selesai. Kenta menyerah, ia memejamkan matanya.

Setelah beberapa lama Donghan perlahan melepaskan ciumannya. Diusapnya kepala Kenta perlahan dan didekapnya hyung kesayangannya itu agar dia menyandar sepenuhnya ke tubuh Donghan. Dia meraskan saliva dimulutnya dan rasa yang didapatkan dari kecupan tadi,

"Pahit..."

Adalah ucapan terakhirnya sebelum Donghan berteriak kesakitan karena Kenta mencubit pinggangnya dengan sangat kencang.

THE END

Iyalah, Americano kan emang pait benerrrrrr. Astaga ini fanfic pertama aku. Tolong jangan di bash huhu Ini aq tulis berdasarkan pengalaman aq nyobain Americano punya temen dan reaksinya emang begitu. Busyettttt itu minuman emng pait bener brooo. Ga sanggup bayangin Sanggyun yang minum ampe 5 shots.


End file.
